


Bullet's Eyes

by Gallantly



Category: The Killing
Genre: AU, Bullet never died, Rape, but this is still hella angsty, canon AU, trigger - Freeform, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:25:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallantly/pseuds/Gallantly
Summary: What happens when more evidence comes up that Goldie could be the Pied-Piper, and Linden and Holder start to uncover some things Bullet tried to hide, such as the reasoning behind the massive bruise on her side.





	Bullet's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I know that their aren't many people in this fandom, but I cant believe that I can't find any fanfictions where people find out what happened to Bullet, so I write it myself, enjoy!
> 
> Please Review!

Holder moved some of the pictures of the victims on his desk, revealing even more photos of the gruesome murders, including the Seward photo. He and Linden had been trying to find any  possible suspects for the last 3 hours to no avail, the only person they could come up with was Joe Mills, but he was nowhere to be found. After Pastor Mike they had nothing, It was obvious he wasn’t the doer, so they were back to tracking someone who could be found. And although he was getting charged for kidnapping Linden, who was definitely pressing charges if Holder had anything to say about it, the Pastor was pretty clean otherwise, meaning they lost a huge suspect. Not only that, but they had also lost their main CI on the street, Holder was never going to trust a single word she told him again, that would just be stupid and naive of him, and he wasn’t going to let himself be used. Linden didn’t seem as angry about it, but she lacked any sense of self preservation, so it didn’t really matter to him what she thought. Linden could’ve been killed, and the selfish rat sent them on the some wild goose chase in the woods, when they should’ve been tracking Linden, maybe then she wouldn’t have gotten a gun pointed at her head by the bridge.

“Holder? Linden? They brought that pimp in again, Reddick found some blood on the floor of his apartment.” Ray said, peeking in through the open doorway. Linden looked up from her computer, where she was going through a list of girls from the Beacon shelter, and Holder spun around in his chair, where he was slouched looking at their suspects, and making sure their alibis were solid. Holder swiveled slightly to look back at Linden, who was already pushing her papers aside and standing up he decided to follow suit as Ray left, leaving the door wide open. They marched down the hall together, but Linden was much farther ahead, because she was practically running, since she had been frustrated that they had reached another dead end. They only slowed when they saw Reddick leaned against the wall next to the door of the box, flipping through a thin file. He looked up when he saw them, smiling slightly at Holder, but shooting a dirty look towards Linden’s small figure.

“Blood analysis won’t be back for another few days, but you can try and get something out of him if you want. I tried myself, but he’s being stubborn.” Reddick said, more to Holder than Linden, he shut the file, and passed it towards Holder, but Linden intercepted it. She flipped through the file, it had all of Goldie’s information in it, along with pictures of where they found the abundance of  blood. Holder walked over, looking over her shoulder so that he too could see the newfound evidence. “Oh, there’s this too, it was wrapped in the sheet, it’s probably the weapon he used.” Reddick added, holding up a bag with a large knife in it, making a point to make sure that Holder received it, not that it mattered, because Linden still had her face buried in the file, and she didn’t even motion to grab at it.

“It was on some sheets?” She asked, more to herself than anyone else, and furrowed her brow. Although there was a fair amount of blood there, it wasn’t enough to be from one of their victims, but they couldn’t just let this slide, since he was a main suspect in the case. Holder looked up at Goldie through the window on the door, who was sitting in an orange jumpsuit, handcuffed to the silver table in the middle of the room. Holder looked back down at Linden, and she too was staring intently at Goldie, he could practically see the gears turning in her head. Without a word, Linden pushed past Reddick roughly, pulled open the windowed door, and walked  swiftly into the box, leaving Reddick with a scowl decorating his face. Holder couldn’t hold back a chuckle as he pushed his way into the room as well, humored by her antics.

Goldie perked up when they came in, only to slump back on his chair, obviously annoyed at their appearance, he looked rough, his short hair was oily and matted down, he had a small cut under his left eye, and he looked completely  _ drained _ . Linden, who was still looking down at the file, didn't see me to notice the state he was in, or, if she did, she ignored it. She took her place in the seat opposite of Goldie, and Holder stood behind her with his hands shoved into his pockets. Linden pulled a photo of the blood covered sheets out of the file and slid it across the shiny table, so that it sat crooked in front of their suspect. He didn’t even look down at it, just kept staring at Linden with a sly smirk on his face that Holder wanted to smack off of him, but Goldie was just the type of person that pissed others off incredibly easily.

“Well, well, well, there’s a bitch this time!” Goldie said cockily, clicking his tongue and leaning back back in his chair with a sleazy look on his stubbly face. Linden didn’t react to be called bitch, other than the forced that that danced on her lips, Holder, on the other hand, straightened his posture, and tried to look as big and intimidating as possible. When Linden wouldn’t defend herself, which seemed like always nowadays, he always would, so that no one wrongly believes that they can walk all over Linden. Holder opened his mouth to start yelling at him, but Linden cut him off, always the control freak.

“We found blood, on some sheets in your apartment, you want to tell us what it’s from?” Linden said strictly, sliding more pictures across to him, featuring different angles of the same blood soaked sheets. Goldie glanced down at them for a second, and a flash of surprise crossed his normally cocky face, but it was gone as quickly as it came, and turned back into its irritating smirk. Linden deadpanned him from the other side of the table, keeping the stoic face that she had when she was interrogating a suspect. Holder knew what it was like being on the receiving end of that face, she had looked at him like that when he switched the Larsen backpack, and it made you want to squirm in your seat. 

Goldie just shrugged and looked back at her. “Cut up my arm pretty bad, wrapped it up in that sheet.” Goldie said, sliding the pictures back over to her and glancing over at Holder’s tall, menacing figure as if he had just threatened him. It was obvious to Holder that he was lying, but the question was, what was he covering? He doubted that Goldie was the Pied Piper, he was a criminal, but he wasn’t a murderer, just a perv. 

“Uh-huh” Holder said, clicking his tongue and giving him a ‘I don’t believe a thing you’re saying’ look, which Goldie seemed to understand, as he rose his eyebrows at him. Holder sauntered over to him, taking his time to let Goldie wonder what he was doing, and even when he reached, he just leaned against the table and kept staring at him. Linden watched his actions carefully, since she was also confused about what he was trying to do, she too knew he was lying, it’d have to be a pretty deep cut for there to be that much blood and she didn’t remember him having any marks.

Apparently, Holder remembered this too, as he grabbed cuffs of one of his sleeves and pulled it up his arm, exposing the skin underneath. He was unmarked, and the blood was reported to be recent, so Holder had successfully proven him to be a liar, and making Linden smile slightly.

“Whoa, you got some pretty clear arms for getting a bad cut recently, what your secret?” Holder asked sarcastically, in his sing-song voice. That wiped the smirk off Goldie’s face, he knew that what he did to Bullet could get him more prison time, so he was going to keep lying, but he didn’t know what to say to get them off his back, they were awfully persistent. 

“Goldie, how about this. You tell us the truth, we’ll take one month off your very lengthy prison sentence.” Linden offered, making Goldie and Holder do a double take, neither of them expected that. Holder turned where he was standing, gave her an incredulous look, and mouthed the words ‘What are you doing?’ to her, although he wasn’t sure if she had understood or not. Goldie, on the other hand, was looking at her like she had just offered to take away his entire prison sentence, instead of just a month off his two year sentence. He bit his lip, deep in thought, if he told them what he did to Bullet, they would most likely get angry, but if he could get anytime away from prison, he would take it. Goldie took a deep breath, he was about to do something stupid, he knew that, but prison was horrible, and even though everyone there had done some screwed up shit, most of them saw him as a monster. He had been attacked the first day by some guys who figured out he had Kiddie porn, even the prison inmates that were there on murder charges  thought he was messed up.

“I..” He began, hesitating because he had no idea how to handle this, normally he would be cocky and snarky, but if he did that, she might revoke her generous offer. Holder wasn't going to sit around and wait from him to be ready to confess what he had done, he made that very clear as he slammed his palm down on the table. Goldie looked up, meeting Holders intense gaze with one of his own, as if he was challenging him. “I raped someone, cut the bitches leg because she wouldn’t sit still and take it.” He explained, putting back on his cocky facade, not mentioning a name, because if he did, he was pretty sure he wouldn't get out if this box in one piece. Holder didn’t look amused by how blunt Goldie had put it, or his actions in general, in fact, he looked infuriated. He grabbed him by the front of his shirt, and got up in his face. Holder was infuriated, because even though he believed that it was just some random girl, it didn’t make him think that Goldie was any less of a monster.

“You son of bitch!” Holder growled, only two inches away from his face, his expression was fierce and monstrous. “Who?! Who did you do that to?!” He screamed, shaking him roughly by his shirt. He hadn’t noticed Linden standing up and jogging quickly towards him to keep him from beating the shit out of their suspect and landing himself in jail for assaulting him. He only noticed when he felt her petite hand on his shoulder, and quietly whispering his name in an attempt to quell his anger. The grip he had on Goldie’s shirt loosen, and he let him slip through his grasp when he shook Holder off of him. He couldn’t resist the smile the crept on his face, getting a rise out of this guy was easy, and hilarious. Holder turned, walking back to the other side of the table, following closely behind Linden as she sat back down in the chair.

“Ask Bullet.” Goldie said, letting her name run off his tongue slowly, so that he could see their reactions when he said it. “She knows, yeah, that’s right, she knew and she didn’t you jack shit.” He said, confident that even if they did ask Bullet, she wouldn’t tell them anything, she hadn’t so far, so he doubted she would change her state of mind now. She would just brush it off like it never happened, and just feign ignorance.

A dark and threatening growl came from Holder as he marched out of the room, shoving the door open, and making Goldie break out of his cocky demeanor yet again, and jump out of his seat. Linden gave one last, furious yet stoic look, before following Holder to make sure he didn’t do anything stupid. She had faith in Bullet, she had just been worried about her friend, that’s why she lied, and Linden believed that, if Bullet really knew what happened, there was a good reason she hadn’t told them. Maybe Goldie threatened her, or, more likely, one of her friends, probably the same girl that she had lied to protect. 

Linden hadn’t seen him exit the building, but she knew him, she knew what he was about to do, and she had to be there to calm him down and keep him from blowing up on poor Bullet, without giving her a chance to explain. Sure enough, Holder was outside beside his car, fumbling with the keys, and practically fuming. Once he managed to find the key he needed to unlock his car, he pushed it into the keyhole, and growled when he discovered that the car had been unlocked the entire time he was struggling. He pulled the key out, popped open the door, and jumped inside, slamming the door behind him. Linden ran the rest of the way, reaching the door handle of the passenger seat just as Holder began backing out. She pulled it open, jumping into the vacated passenger seat, and starling a very focused and angry Holder.

“Linden, what are you doing?” He asked gruffly, stopping the car temporarily, so that he could turn and look at her. She glanced at him, grabbing her packet of gum from her pocket and pushing one out of the packet. The gum was pristine white, with small blue flecks throughout, she threw it into her mouth, ignoring the dirty and confused look Holder was throwing her way. She just looked out the windshield, trying to get her own thoughts in order.

“Coming with you to find Bullet, and keep you from doing something stupid.” She said, making it clear in her tone that she would not be swayed. That didn’t stop Holder from giving her an extremely dirty look, and not starting the car at all. She looked over at him after a few moments, waiting for the car to start backing out yet again. “This is my case too, start the car.” She demanded, and heard Holder mutter something under his breath, but he started the car nonetheless. Knowing that Linden would almost always win an argument, even when she was wrong, so there was no point in saying anything else.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bullet was leaning against a half-wall when they found her, she had a partially smoked cigarette in her mouth, and her backpack lain on the ground beside her. It hadn’t taken long to find her, since she was at the first place they had checked, outside Beacon, apparently she was taking a short break from her desperate search for Kallie to bust a lung. Holder glared at him from across the street, where they had just parked the car, and gotten out. Linden had made him park farther away so he hadn’t hit the poor girl out of dangerous blind rage. The street before them was almost completely deserted, which she guessed was because the only people around this area that owned cars were a couple of the parents, and the pastor. Everyone was else was either too young or just didn’t have the money to pay and maintain it. So, when Holder began crossing the street, there was no danger of anyone hitting him. Linden followed soon after, worried about what Holder was about to do, he was relatively infamous for his temper.

“Hey Bullet!” Holder shouted once he was only a few feet from her, so that if she did try to run, she wouldn’t get very far. Bullet, who was looking the other way at Twitch and Lyric, turned her head to see Holder charging up to her, with rage clear in his eyes. At first she was frozen in fear and confusion, but she quickly pulled herself together and quickly threw her cigarette to the ground, and grabbed her worn out backpack. She tossed onto her back as she started to run in the other direction, but Holder was ready for this, he grabbed her by her backpack and yanked her back towards them. He wasn’t expecting her to pull out of the backpack, and start running again, but Linden was, she quickly cut her off. Linden didn't want him to blow up on Bullet, but they really needed to talk talk her, and make sure that Goldie wasn't lying to them. 

“Bullet we just wanna talk.” She said, giving Holder a death glare when he opened his mouth to say something. Her gaze shifted back to Bullet, who looked panicked and a little bit scared for a moment, but her expression quickly contorted into an angry one instead. Bullet scoffed at her, and she had put a hand past Bullet, and in front of Holder to keep him from assaulting the small girl on her behalf. Bullet eyes followed her hand, and she eventually turned to look back at Holder, who was practically fuming at this point, causing her scoff yet again.

“Why don't you tell that to Pete the dragon over here.” She said, looking back at  Holder her obviously wasn’t amused at her witty joke. Lindern was confused by her words for a moment, then she realized what she meant. Holder looked like his nostrils should’ve been emitting smoke, and Linden involuntarily started smiling, because of much it made sense. Which only succeeded in making Holder start seething as well, and this time, Linden couldn’t stop him when he lost it.

“You think you’re funny, you punk-ass liar?” Holder growled, shoving Bullet back, and almost into Linden but she moved out of the way just in time, letting Bullet simply stumble backwards in surprise. She opened her mouth to defend herself, but Holder didn’t want to hear anything she had to say for herself, he only wanted to know about Goldie. “Ya see, we’ve been talking to Goldie, and from what he told us, that wasn’t the first lie you shitty mouth has told us.” She froze at that,  _ Oh shit  _  she thought  _ what did he tell them? He wouldn’t actually tell them anything, or he’d get his nasty ass even more jail time _ . She didn’t realize exactly how long she had stayed quiet, and her prolonged silence and shock was just as good as a confession to Holder.

“What do you mean?!” She eventually said, feigning ignorance so that she could figure out what Goldie had told them. But after she spoke, she knew that it was the wrong thing to say, as Holder grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her up off her feet, hunching over slightly as well, so that he was threateningly close, and she had to go on her tiptoes to be able to stand. Her expression hardened as she realized the danger of the situation, and she spat in his face. “Let go of me, shitass.” She said through gritted teeth, and that didn’t help with Holder’s boiling rage.

“You’d better shut your bitch-ass mouth, ‘cause I’m not buying any of your bullshit, and we certainly know your affinity for lying now. Why are you even defending that son of a bitch? Did you help? Did you help rape that poor girl.” He screamed in her face, and Linden tried to calm him, but he wasn’t listening. And poor Bullet had lost her voice, because he  _ knew  _ he knew all about what Goldie had done to her, and in that moment, she had never felt more weak. But, he had no idea that she was the one he did it too, so if she played her cards right, she could get out of this without him figuring out what happened. 

“Why would I help rape someone, asshole?!” She shouted in response, and suddenly felt grateful that Twitch and Lyric had both left, and weren’t there to witness this. Holder growled at her, and Bullet’s eyes darted to Linden, who looked freaked out herself, and refused to meet Bullet’s wandering eyes. She turned her gaze back to a very furious Holder, glaring at him, but gulping at the same time.

“I’m not gonna try and find a reason behind your stupidity. I just want you to fess up, you were at his house that night, you admitted it, so who did he rape?!” Holder said, getting progressively louder as he did so, and shaking all the while. Part of Bullet wanted to just shout ‘ _ Me! Me okay, he did it to me!’  _ But she could let herself crumble like that, especially here, where one of the assholes from somebody’s gang could see her weakness and take advantage of it or, god forbid, give it a go themselves. “Listen you little butch bitch-”

“Holder! Let go of her.” Lindens stern voice cut him off expertly, since she had done it many times due to the fact that he never knew when to shut his mouth.When Holder refused to oblige her commands, she stepped between them, and pulled them apart, using herself as a wall to protect Bullet, since she knew Holder would never hurt her. Bullet righted her shirt, and steadied her breathing, readying for the mind assault Linden was about to pull on her.

“Bullet, calm down. I’m not angry, and Holder won’t be either when he learns the truth.” Linden started calmly, earning herself a grumble from Holder about how ‘he doubted that. “I know that look in your eye, it’s the same look I had when I had a shitty foster home, and they asked me why I ran away. I never wanted to tell them, I never wanted to say, ‘Because she tried to make me do heroin’, or ‘They abused the foster kids’” Holder’s expression softened, not for Bullet, but for Linden, she barely ever shared anything from her past, so when he uncovered something, he always dug into it.

“It was… it was you Bullet, wasn’t it?” Linden said, making Bullet completely freeze, and Holders face to contort in confusion. He didn’t understand what she meant, of course it was Bullet who was his accomplice, they had already settled that. “You were the one he raped?” Everything in Holder’s brain clicked at once, he connected all the dots that he had been confused about beforehand, coming to the same, horrible conclusion that Linden had just moments ago. 

“Bullet…” Holder muttered, with pity filling his eyes. It all made sense now, she went there for whatever reason, and she didn’t bolt, she was attacked,  _ she was,  _ not some random girl that he could get a statement from and let her go on her way, but the one street girl he actually gave a shit about. He felt like and idiot, hell, he had even asked her that day if he had done anything to her, but she brushed it off, so he let it drop. “Bullet I-” Holder started, stepping around Linden so that he could talk to the young girl, but as he reached towards her, she decided that she would figure out how to deal with this later.

  
Bullet ran as fast as she could in the other direction, leaving her backpack with them.       

**Author's Note:**

> I am forever bitter that no one knew.
> 
> Please Review!


End file.
